Traditional media systems allow users to manually adjust the volume of a media asset being consumed up or down. Moreover, these systems sometimes set an upper limit which a volume level cannot exceed based on content being consumed. For example, these systems can automatically prevent a commercial or action scene that is presented from exceeding a given volume level. However, the traditional systems fail to consider how fast or slow the user desires to change volume during different media presentations. This deficiency puts the burden on the user to manually adjust the volume at the same rate each time the media changes. Specifically, to reduce the volume during one segment (but not mute the volume) and then increase the volume in another segment of a show, the user has to press a volume up button a same number of times as volume down button to return to the previous volume.